Various methods have heretofore been utilized for increasing the production from an oil or gas well. Contrary to popular belief, an oil or gas strike is not normally manifested by a "gusher", wherein recovery is effected by simply connecting a production line to a flowing river of oil. In reality, the overwhelming majority of oil and gas is recovered only through extraordinary means, and indeed, until the recent energy crisis, a large percentage of petroleum deposits were deemed unrecoverable. Since that time, there has been a proliferation of oil stimulation processes which in some instances can increase ten fold the amount of oil recoverable, albeit at a somewhat increased cost.
One such stimulation method involves the fracturing of the hydrocarbon bearing strata by injecting a fluid through the casing under high pressure. The fluid in prevalant use is water and this process has come to be known as "fracking". The fracking process, as it breaks apart the rock, vastly increases the surface area and creates channels through which the hydrocarbons can escape and thus be recovered.
The success of the fracking operation at a given well site has been found to be directly dependent on the quality of water used in the fracking process. That is, the less particulate contamination in the fracking water, the better is the recovery of the hydrocarbons. This is especially true when one observes the production life of the well by studying the decline curve vs. similar wells using water of different purities. This can be explained in terms of loss of pore surface area when water having a high amount of silt or other particulates is used in the process. In these instances, the particulates plug the newly exposed pores in the rock, thus defeating the ultimate goal of the fracking process. It has therefore been incumbent upon oilmen to utilize the highest quality water available at a drilling site. Unfortunately however, the most economical and often times the only source of water is a nearby stream or pond from which water is obtained by pumping, which necessarily results in the water being contaminated with silt, gravel, algae and the like. In addition, many times the frack tanks which hold the water from previous jobs, contain salt water, oil, sand sludge and other contaminates that can greatly reduce the chances of success and longevity of the well.
Heretofore, filtration devices, when used, have been utilized at large stationary well sites such as off shore drill sites or very deep, expensive locations such as in Texas or Louisiana where the transport of heavy filtration equipment has been deemed economically feasible. The importance of filtering the water is now just starting to be understood by the small independent in the Appalachians Basin. For the first time a portable unit designed to meet the economic constraints of the small independent producer is being offered with this invention.
What is needed, essentially, is a water filtration system which is scaled for use at smaller sites and which is portable, in that it can be moved from site to site upon short notice. This need is met by the instant invention.